


The Christmas Short Circuit

by BuFr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2911223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, John e Sherlock la notte di Natale sono bloccati dalla neve in qualche locanda in stile THOB, cioccolata calda, sesso davanti al camino acceso e tanta dolcezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy_Floss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Floss/gifts).



> Questa è la mia fan fiction natalizia prodotta per il Secret Santa, ricorrenza indetta dal mio gruppo di amiche del TCaTH, la destinataria è Candy_Floss che è anche autrice del prompt originario :-*

“Ci mancava solo questa tormenta!”

Si trovavano in un paese straniero, per lavoro, inerpicati su una montagna dimenticata persino dalle mappe della Svizzera. Per giunta, ormai era la notte di Natale.

John era momentaneamente nero di rabbia. Non era così che aveva pensato di trascorrere la festività. D'accordo, era con Sherlock, ma erano lontani dal loro paese e dai loro amici e non erano certi finiti in Svizzera per divertimento. Stavano inseguendo un pericoloso criminale politico; anche se l'impressione di John era che stessero facendo un emerito buco nell'acqua.

Entrò nella stanza della locanda senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno. Aveva i vestiti e i capelli un po' umidi ma per fortuna avevano trovato quel riparo in tempo. In confronto al buio totale della foresta al di fuori, la luce della baita donava molto conforto. La signora che aveva dato loro le chiavi di quella suite – le stanze erano poche e non era rimasto altro – era un po' stramba ma dolce. Aveva addobbato l'albergo con precisione maniacale e persino il gatto sul banco della reception indossava un cappello da Babbo Natale. Solo per predisporre la stanza prima del loro ingresso in essa si era voluta prendere mezz'ora.

John non riusciva a credere che esistesse un luogo così irreale immerso nel nulla.

Sherlock, come spesso accadeva, non aveva prodotto in tutta la giornata più parole del necessario. Aveva evidentemente la mente immersa nel suo Palazzo Mentale, che quel giorno doveva essere un vero labirinto. Sembrava quasi dimentico di aver passato tutta l'ultima settimana a inseguire un fantasma; e che fosse la Vigilia di Natale. A volte John pensava che una bella visita da parte dei tre spiriti del Natale di Dickens non avrebbe poi così nuociuto a Sherlock.

John sospirò mesto e decise di dare un'occhiata intorno; si stupì della bellezza calorosa della stanza. C'era un caminetto ancora spento, un bell'albero di Natale acceso nell'angolo, due poltrone, un letto a baldacchino di legno con una bella trapunta rossa e verde sopra. Sembrava proprio una stanza da neo-sposini. John arrossì a quel pensiero.

Se almeno Sherlock si fosse liberato di quel distacco apatico, avrebbe potuto essere una bella cosa passare la serata insieme. Un po' di chiacchiere, un tè, e poi...

Non era da tanto tempo che avevano chiarito la relazione assurdamente complicata che li legava e avevano iniziato a essere _più_ che amici. Questo era un dato di fatto ormai, ma non aveva certo reso la strada più in discesa.

“Beh... Almeno è un bel posto, no?” tentò John rigidamente. “Siamo stati persino fortunati, credo.”

Sherlock non aveva l'aria nemmeno di aver udito ciò che il compagno aveva detto. John si spazientì.

“Almeno potresti starmi a sentire.”

Stizzito, Sherlock si voltò finalmente verso di lui: “Quel criminale è a piede libero e noi stiamo solo perdendo del tempo, bloccati qui! Almeno cerco di portarmi avanti col lavoro concentrandomi su quello che devo!”

Il fischio della tormenta fuori dalle assi della stanza sovrastò il silenzio tra loro. John stavolta non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciar cadere; poteva essere paziente con Sherlock e non scagliargli addosso la sua rabbia, ma non quando lo trattava così. “Tu credi veramente che mi piaccia essere qui? Lo sai che giorno è oggi? La Notte di Natale! Dovremmo essere a casa, con Mrs. Hudson e i nostri amici, a scambiarci regali, non qui a... A migliaia di miglia da casa con un pugno di mosche in mano, un freddo cane e...”

“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di seguirmi” rispose Sherlock, dopo quella pausa di esitazione.

Era stato duro, ma John ebbe l'impressione che il suo orgoglio fosse ferito dalle proprie parole. Più morbido, disse: “Non avrei nemmeno voluto che tu fossi distante, a Natale. Avevo un regalo per te da aprire questa mezzanotte, ma è rimasto a casa insieme a tutto il resto. Mi sarebbe piaciuto dartelo, fare festa, stare un po' insieme con calma una buona volta...”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo ma non disse niente. Si sfilò finalmente il cappotto e si avvicinò per abbandonarlo su una delle due poltrone, o forse solo come escamotage per allontanarsi.

John ormai conosceva i gesti di Sherlock come le sue tasche. Ora non era più distaccato; ora era triste. Chiunque altro non se ne sarebbe accorto. Si pentì della propria severità di prima e cedette subito le armi, andandogli appresso alla schiena.

“Mi dispiace. Non dovevo parlarti così. So che ci sono cose più importanti.”

“...”

“Mi devi capire” disse John cercando di farlo ridere. “Avevo anche un bellissimo maglione nuovo da sfoggiare per la festa di Natale e questo contrattempo mi ha rovinato tutti i piani...”

Ottenne l'effetto sperato. La schiena di Sherlock vibrò appena e John non poteva vederlo, ma fu certo che avesse almeno sorriso.

“In effetti è un peccato” ammise il detective.

John moriva ancora dalla voglia di toccarlo, ma anche se ormai c'era in qualche modo una sottospecie di relazione fisica tra loro, ancora sembrava difficile colmare quella distanza ogni volta che gliene veniva voglia. Anche perché gliene veniva voglia spesso. Voleva posargli la mano sulla schiena, ma riuscì solo a sfiorare la stoffa della sua camicia. Incerto, propose: “Che ne dici se provo ad accendere il fuoco? Abbiamo i vestiti umidi.”

Sherlock lo osservò con il suo sguardo freddo e profondo come se avesse posto la più strana delle domande. “Certo. Come preferisci. Forse è una buona idea.”

Così John si mise all'opera per radunare un po' di ciocchi di legno dalla catasta messa ordinatamente a disposizione vicino al camino e si industriò, cercando di ricordare come si faceva nelle case di campagna che aveva frequentato nel corso della sua vita. Si ritrovò piuttosto a proprio agio, e più tranquillo di prima pensò che poteva andare peggio. La locanda in cui erano quasi inciampati era un luogo a dir poco confortevole, e l'arredamento caloroso lo rendeva un luogo incantevole dove passare la notte di Natale.

_Non avrei dovuto arrabbiarmi con lui. Non so mai come comportarmi._

Mentre si occupava con successo del camino sbirciò con la coda dell'occhio Sherlock che intanto si era avvicinato al ripiano disposto dalla signora per il tè, in cui campeggiava un bel piatto di biscotti allo zenzero. John non pensò al tè e al fatto che una tazza sarebbe senz'altro stata una notevole panacea in quel momento, pensò per l'ennesima volta nella vita a quanto quell'uomo alto ed elegante non distante da lui fosse bello. Una bellezza che andava più in là della semplice constatazione estetica: Sherlock aveva in sé le caratteristiche di ciò che è unico e meraviglioso, qualcosa di cui John avrebbe potuto restare per ore in contemplazione a bocca aperta come uno scemo. E ancora non si capacitava che _un uomo_ potesse fargli un simile effetto. Mai nella vita aveva trovato attrattivo un esponente del suo sesso, ma Sherlock ai suoi occhi era più simile a un dio. John sentiva la pressione del sangue nelle orecchie quando erano vicini, il respiro corto. Era come se avesse sviluppato una sessualità rivolta solo a lui, di sapore totalmente diverso da quella che aveva provato per le donne. Se il suo rapporto fisico con le donne era stata sempre una mera questione di sollievo fisico, con Sherlock era diverso. Avvertiva un arricchimento, il cuore gonfio raddoppiare di dimensioni, ancora una volta, e ogni volta non sembrava possibile potesse crescere di più. Invece così era. John non sarebbe stato la stessa persona senza Sherlock Holmes. Lui gli aveva ridato la vita.

Anzi, molto di più.

“Ecco fatto” disse John in ginocchio davanti al camino, sentendo già il bacio piacevole del fuoco vero – dopo quello interiore. “Molto meglio, no? Una tazza di tè e nessuno starà meglio di noi questa notte.”

Sentì Sherlock avvicinarsi, in piedi. “Vedi? Come sempre, sei una persona estremamente utile.”

“Non sai accendere un camino?” rise John fissando il fuoco guizzante.

“Certo che lo so accendere. Soltanto, non l'ho mai fatto prima. Ma perché togliere a te questa soddisfazione?” rispose Sherlock immobile accanto a lui. John sorrise con dolcezza per i modi fintamente alteri di lui e, reso coraggioso dal non trovarsi in piedi, finì per afferrargli le gambe in una sorta di goffo, tenero abbraccio.

“Buon Natale, Sherlock.”

John aveva sentito l'irrigidimento nei muscoli di Sherlock. Si era aspettato che lui chiedesse cosa stava facendo, invece non parlò affatto. Ma non cercò nemmeno di allontanarsi.

“John...”

“Non è male stare qui con te.”

“John.”

“Forse senza la tormenta sarebbe anche meglio, ma probabilmente non saremmo neanche qui...”

“Mi dispiace che tu sia lontano da casa per Natale” buttò fuori Sherlock. John se l'era aspettato; era certo che, dietro la maschera di sicurezza, le proprie parole di prima avessero toccato l'amico.

Doveva rassicurarlo. “Che importa! Sono in una locanda piuttosto accogliente, c'è il fuoco, c'è il tè, c'è l'albero di Natale...” scherzò John senza mollargli le gambe in quell'abbraccio confidenziale e strano, con la guancia appoggiata alla sua coscia. “E poi ci sei tu. Cosa posso volere d'altro?”

“Non è tè.”

“Cosa?”

“Non è tè” rispose Sherlock asciutto. “Siamo in Svizzera. Non sono così drogati di tè come in Inghilterra, qui.”

“Oh” commentò John seriamente deluso. “E allora cosa c'è sul tavolino?”

“Cioccolata calda, a una prima occhiata” rispose Sherlock.

“Oh. Beh, avrei preferito il tè, ma...”

“John.”

“Sì?” Il medico non si alzò ancora, però tirò su il volto. Sherlock invece non guardava verso di lui.

“Guarda che un regalo puoi farmelo benissimo anche qui” disse il detective quasi in un sol fiato.

Con il timore che Sherlock avvertisse l'improvviso batticuore che l'aveva preso, John sciolse l'abbraccio alle sue gambe e voltò la testa verso il caminetto. “Qu-quale?”

“Siediti sulla poltrona e te lo dico” rispose Sherlock enigmatico, anche se John aveva il sospetto – o forse era meglio dire che _sperava_ – di quale genere di questione si trattasse.

John, con le ginocchia che tremavano e il passo che si faceva pesante, si alzò e arrancò verso la poltrona. In qualche modo vi _piovve_ sopra.

Guardò Sherlock, che intanto si era sfilato il maglione bagnato dalla testa e l'aveva appeso su una cordina vicino al camino. Sotto aveva la sua bella camicia che sembrava essergli stata cucita addosso. _Tutte_ le camicie sembravano sempre cucitegli addosso. John osservò la linea del suo corpo, piena di grazia eppure salda e forte. A volte aveva l'impressione che Sherlock fosse una statua di marmo bianco che aveva preso vita, la scultura di un angelo guerriero o qualcosa del genere.

Certo che, per quanto bello, a un angelo non dovrebbe mai essere concesso di avere un sedere _così_.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e i movimenti del fuoco disegnavano linee di luce e ombra sulla sua pelle candida. Era come osservare due facce della stessa medaglia insieme: angelo e demone, marmo e diamante, stella e aurora boreale.

Sherlock, con un'espressione seria, mise mano al primo bottone della sua camicia. Non aveva fretta.

“Il regalo che voglio... è che tu stia fermo e mi guardi. Non ti è concesso distogliere gli occhi.”

La voce profonda, fiera, vibrava di abissi tali da far tendere l'epidermide di John come se fosse accarezzata da una brezza lieve e incessante. Deglutì, mentre Sherlock sbottonava anche il secondo e lasciava nell'ombra intravedere qualche dettaglio del suo torace, della sua pelle.

“Non puoi parlare. Puoi soltanto contemplarmi” continuò Sherlock. “E voglio che metti le mani bene in vista sui braccioli e tieni le gambe larghe, in modo naturale. Non voglio che ti nascondi.”

John trasalì e si rese conto che lo stava facendo. Teneva le mani raccolte in grembo per proteggersi, per evitare che Sherlock potesse notare quanto evidente e immediato fosse il suo interesse per ciò che stava guardando. Non senza fatica, fece lentamente come aveva detto. Abbandonò le gambe lungo i braccioli della poltrona e le braccia sopra di essi.

“Non stringerli” disse Sherlock, che stava per sganciare anche l'ultimo bottone in basso e non interrompeva mai il contatto visivo. “Rimani rilassato. Non serrare la bocca. Non devi avere un solo muscolo contratto. Voglio che ti abbandoni del tutto a quello che stai vedendo.”

Ovviamente c'era un'unica parte del corpo di John a cui Sherlock consentiva di muoversi senza protestare e cominciava già a rivendicare spazio contro il cavallo dei pantaloni, fastidioso e stretto. John si vergognava un po' che si vedesse così tanto ma sapeva che Sherlock si sarebbe arrabbiato se avesse fatto qualcosa. Così rimase immobile, rosso come un peperone e concentrandosi sul respiro, che usciva con sempre maggiore affanno dalle labbra schiuse, mentre l'altro si sbottonava con quella lentezza disperante.

Fissava come un maniaco il poco che si vedeva del petto di Sherlock che a poco a poco si rivelava. Voleva che si togliesse quella dannata camicia che all'improvviso era diventata ai suoi occhi del tutto odiosa, invadente. Lui però per ora si limitò a sbottonare piano anche le maniche, prima di decidersi finalmente a far scivolare la camicia dalle spalle. Evitare di mordersi le labbra fu una vera impresa per John, che seguì il movimento fluido con cui Sherlock andò ad appendere accuratamente pure la camicia, rimanendo in quel sensuale torso nudo. Perché John ubbidiva ai suoi ordini? Perché non si alzava di imperio e non si avventava su di lui come avrebbe voluto e _dovuto_? Perché Sherlock aveva tutto quell'ascendente su di lui, al punto che una sua richiesta valeva più di ogni istinto di afferrarlo, sbatterlo a terra e prenderselo?

_Perché è ciò che fa a renderlo ancora più straordinario e sexy_ .

Fu l'ultimo pensiero razionale di John prima che il suo cervello si tramutasse in una sorta di bolla di liquido amniotico, in cui probabilmente sguazzava qualche sorta di pesce rosso piuttosto disorientato al posto di ciò che prima era stato il cervello. Tutto il sangue che gli sarebbe servito per ragionare sembrava aver appena ricordato l'esistenza della gravità e precipitare verso il basso. Gli occhi dell'uomo seguirono solo il movimento ipnotico di quella schiena bianca, di quel cespuglio di capelli scuri, mentre dimenticava maglione e camicia dopo averli appesi entrambi e, abbandonati pure scarpe e calzini vicino al camino, adesso prestava attenzione al tavolino con la teiera di cioccolata calda, sospesa su una candela accesa per loro. Anche Mrs. Hudson doveva imparare ad avere di queste accortezze. Sherlock versò lentamente una tazza, poi si voltò più spedito verso John e risoluto colmò la loro distanza, sempre con calma e senza apprensione. Quando fu vicino salì a cavalcioni di John sulla poltrona, sempre attento a non far cadere la cioccolata bollente su di lui. Nell'altra mano aveva un biscotto. Lo intinse nel liquido denso, e con un'espressione maliziosa lo avvicinò alla bocca di John perché lui lo mangiasse.

“Dimmi se è buono” ammiccò Sherlock. John non fece nemmeno in tempo a prendere il biscotto tra i denti che le labbra dell'altro furono sulle sue. Sherlock morse l'altra metà del biscotto, a contatto con la bocca di John, e lo fece trasalire; masticò il biscotto e poi lo baciò, riuscendo a tenere sempre la tazza fuori dalla sua più diretta attenzione in perfetto equilibrio.

John temette di strozzarsi con il biscotto ma in qualche modo lo mandò giù, assaporando il sapore pungente, appena in tempo per restituire appassionato il bacio di Sherlock. Sentì la mano ora libera di lui andare a indagare curiosa tra le sue gambe, sentire rassicurata l'erezione prepotente a fatica trattenuta dalla cerniera. Poi, sulle labbra, percepì Sherlock sorridere.

Finalmente l'uomo bellissimo a cavalcioni delle sue gambe si staccò, e non sembrava nemmeno la stessa persona che solitamente John conosceva: aveva una sicurezza, una confidenza di sé, che davvero il dottore faticava a credere di essere stato davvero il primo partner sessuale di quel demone tentatore.

“Attento” disse Sherlock con la voce non solo profonda, ma arrochita al punto da dare i brividi a John. “Non fare scatti improvvisi come prima, altrimenti faremo cadere la cioccolata.”

“Com'è che sei così bravo nel farmi impazzire?” L'ironia serviva a John per stemperare l'annichilimento totale in cui lui lo avviluppava. Senza quell'ancora sarebbe probabilmente ammattito per il solo desiderio.

“Lo sai come sono fatto” rispose Sherlock immergendo due dita nella tazza di cioccolata calda e offrendole poi alla bocca di John. “Sono indifferente a un argomento fino a quando non diventa per qualche motivo di mio interesse. Concedimi pochi giorni di tempo, e ne avrò memorizzato la teoria fin nei dettagli.”

John succhiò le sue dita con convinzione, fino in fondo. Amava quelle mani belle e affusolate, eppure forti e a volte ruvide. Ora rise, assaggiando quel gusto di cioccolata. Non resistette a prendere la mano tra le sue, abbandonando i braccioli, la baciò con devozione, se la tenne premuta addosso. “Ti amo.”

“Non ti avevo detto di stare immobile?” protestò Sherlock in quel modo un po' smorfioso ma adorabile.

“Posso resistere fino a un certo punto.”

John si sporse per baciarlo ma Sherlock gli sfuggì, per gioco, così il dottore distrutto dal desiderio decise di ripiegare su un altrettanto appagante piano B; si sporse in avanti a baciare un capezzolo di Sherlock, intrappolandolo tra le labbra. La sua lingua donava anche ad esso un piacevole sapore di cioccolata.

Il detective spalancò la bocca, non aspettandosi quell'iniziativa. Sbarrò gli occhi e, prima di perdere il controllo, decise che doveva fare qualcosa.

“E va bene. Ora usiamo le maniere forti” disse Sherlock e, molto a malincuore, evase da quel dolce bacio sensibile provocando enorme disappunto nell'altro. Poi, indietreggiando fino a trovarsi di nuovo in piedi, abbandonò la tazza sul primo ripiano utile. Con un movimento pulito, liscio, quasi da arte marziale, afferrò John e lui senza praticamente accorgersene si trovò catapultato dalla poltrona fin sul tappeto persiano di fronte al caminetto, sdraiato supino, il soffitto di legno su di sé e il calore del fuoco al lato del corpo.

Sherlock fu accanto a lui e con gesti decisamente più spicci di prima lo liberò del maglione, poi della camicia, infine della maglia spessa che portava sotto, poi delle scarpe e dei pantaloni. Se Sherlock aveva spogliato se stesso con una lentezza estenuante, la svestizione di John fu per lui questione di pochi secondi, talmente precisa e risolutiva che John non riuscì nemmeno a formulare l'idea di opporsi in qualche modo.

“Quando ti dico che devi stare immobile, devi stare immobile” intimò Sherlock. “Altrimenti non mi darai mai la soddisfazione di osservare fino a che punto posso farti perdere la testa.”

“Tu mi fai già perdere la testa” commentò John che, intanto, fissava il soffitto e ringraziava a uno a uno tutti gli dei di tutte le religioni esistenti per essere proprio sicuro di non dimenticarsi nessuno, mostrandosi ingrato verso chiunque fosse responsabile di quella fortuna sfacciata vivente; che ora gli era inginocchiata accanto e stava praticamente per _avventarsi_ su di lui attraverso ogni singola arte a sua disposizione.

“Metti le mani dietro la testa” richiese Sherlock senza aspettarsi un _no_. Mentre andava di nuovo verso il tavolino, John pazientemente fece come aveva detto.

Tutto sommato, era una bella Vigilia.

Sherlock tornò di nuovo con la teiera appena tirata via dalla candela. Sorrise, di un sorriso che preoccupò un poco John, e dichiarò divertito: “Le tazze sono troppo sopravvalutate.”

Versò qualche goccia sul petto di John ed erano poco meno che roventi. Lui sussultò e trattenne a stento un verso di sorpresa e dolore, ma poi si rese conto che tutto sommato non faceva così male. Anche perché all'improvviso si ritrovò sotto lo sguardo una cesta di ricci neri, e la sensazione della lingua di Sherlock che raccoglieva direttamente le gocce di cioccolata calda dal suo corpo.

“Sì” convenne John. “Sono decisamente sopravvalutate.”

Stavolta Sherlock versò il liquido denso lungo una linea che andava dalla pancia allo sterno e di nuovo usò John come supporto per berla. Stavolta la succhiò oltre a leccarla, infine la versò un'ultima volta e in abbondanza nell'ombelico del suo amante, prima di appoggiare la teiera che l'aveva così soddisfatto. La bocca di Sherlock provocò sensazioni talmente forti che John non poté fare a meno di contrarre i muscoli addominali per il piacere mentre lui vi immergeva il viso, inseguendo il dolce nettare degli dei fino alla zona pelvica dove inevitabilmente scivolava.

“Mi viene in mente... Una cosa molto più deliziosa e molto più calda di questa...” affermò Sherlock, ormai su di giri. John aveva il sesso duro da un po' e ora era sotto i suoi occhi, anche se non poteva vederlo era come sentirsi i suoi occhi azzurri addosso. E John non era stupido, sapeva bene a quale cosa _calda e deliziosa_ lui facesse riferimento. Erano disposti quasi al contrario adesso e mentre Sherlock accolse tra le labbra il suo glande arrossato, John non riuscì più a tenersi e liberò le braccia per andare a slacciare pure i pantaloni neri di Sherlock. Ora ne aveva bisogno più che mai, almeno quanto lui.

Sherlock si interruppe un secondo e sospirò. “Tu non ce la fai proprio a stare fermo, eh?”

“Non puoi pretenderlo, no.”

Stavolta Sherlock lo lasciò fare. Aiutò John per togliergli boxer e pantaloni e si dispose su di lui, permettendo che si prendessero cura l'uno dell'altro. Erano nudi, su un tappeto, di fronte a un camino caldo e isolati dal mondo esterno grazie a una tormenta che per una volta tagliava fuori tutto il resto, tutti quanti. John non poteva adesso guardare lo spettacolo della bocca e delle mani di Sherlock sul suo inguine perché troppo preso a fare altrettanto, quasi dispiaciuto che la sua foga impacciata gli impedisse di essere elegante, sensuale e dolce come era il suo compagno nel toccarlo. Abbracciò il bacino di Sherlock e spinse il suo sesso fino in fondo alla propria gola, come volesse rivendicarne il possesso. Sentì al tatto quanto era bello il suo sedere e la sua pelle, chiuse gli occhi in pieno deliquio; Sherlock, intanto, lo succhiava metodico accarezzandogli i testicoli, il perineo, imponendo alle sue gambe di stare ben separate. John dovette a malincuore interrompere il suo pompino per informarlo: “Sherlock, sto venendo...”

“Mmh...” fu l'unica risposta di lui e John con divertimento ne notò quasi l'accento tediato: gli stava dicendo _non c'è bisogno che me lo dici, sono in grado di accorgermene anche da solo_. E in effetti John venne come un bambino nella prima pubertà tempestosa, effondendo il seme sulla lingua di Sherlock pochi istanti dopo aver parlato.

John voleva provare la stessa sensazione, così si applicò pur nella sua scarsa esperienza e talento naturale e parve funzionare; udì Sherlock, non appena ebbe finito di leccargli il seme di dosso, cominciare a gemere violentemente con la fronte appoggiata alla sua coscia. E in pochi secondi, anche lui iniziò a venire nella bocca di John. Che fu certo che sì, non c'era niente di più caldo e di più delizioso di quello. Persino il _sapore_ di quella persona era meraviglioso. Non sapeva come il resto del mondo riuscisse a farne a meno.

Probabilmente, non ne avrebbe fatto a meno se solo avesse potuto toccarlo; ma, per qualche ragione ignota a John, lui era l'unico a cui era consentito accesso al corpo di Sherlock. Lui non se lo spiegava, ma non importava. L'importante era che fosse così, e che ora John si sentisse fluttuare sulle nuvole, fiero di questo suo privilegio.

Dopo essere scivolato fuori dalla sua bocca, Sherlock gattonò esausto e congestionato nella sua direzione, fino a cadere abbracciato a lui sul tappeto. John lo strinse, gli si rannicchiò contro, gli accarezzò i capelli. Gli baciò la fronte, felice.

“Ecco. Come regalo di Natale per me basta e avanza” disse Sherlock, come riprendendo un discorso. “Non ho bisogno di altro.”

“Devo dire che, come al solito, hai ragione” scherzò John e intrecciò le dita con le sue, accarezzando piano la sua mano col pollice. “E anch'io ho molto apprezzato il tuo.”

Rimasero così, abbracciati nudi sul tappeto, lambiti dal calore del caminetto.

Quando cominciò a riconnettere, John pensò a quanto fosse strana la situazione tra loro due fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati e come eppure tutto fosse naturale e quasi inevitabile quando erano insieme. L'amore, il sesso. Razionalmente, come era possibile che un uomo che non era mai stato interessato prima alla sessualità e un uomo etero più-o-meno fino a quel momento potessero avere una chimica erotica tale? Lui e Sherlock rappresentavano un vero e proprio corto circuito sessuale della natura; che esso funzionasse alla grande era un puro e semplice dato di evidenza, in un modo che ancora lasciava John del tutto senza parole.

 

Erano rimasti rannicchiati davanti al fuoco a lungo, fino a che le membra non avevano cominciato a raffreddarsi di nuovo. Al che Sherlock aveva proposto una doccia, e John non aveva capito bene se fosse un invito, ma lo considerò come tale. Raggiunse l'amico che era già in bagno dentro la cabina doccia ad attendere che l'acqua diventasse calda, vi entrò anche lui e lo abbracciò di schiena. Con la loro differenza d'altezza gli arrivava giusto alle spalle.

“Come fai ad avere una schiena così bella?” disse John languido, rilassato, quasi cullandolo. Sherlock non reagì a quel contatto, ma parve apprezzarlo.

“Mi trovi bello?” chiese stranamente.

“L' _universo_ ti trova bello, Sherlock.”

“Non mi importa dell'universo. Di te invece sì” disse Sherlock fermo, d'un fiato. Poi, senza dare la possibilità a John, che aveva intanto aperto gli occhi di colpo, di ribattere, aggiunse: “Mi dispiace che devi passare il Natale così lontano da casa.”

Incerto, dispiaciuto, John scostò la testa e rispose immediatamente: “Sherlock, non dare peso alle mie parole, ero solo...”

“Io non faccio nemmeno caso a queste cose, solitamente. Ma l'anno scorso è stato bello, è vero, ed è un peccato non essere a casa adesso.”

“Sherlock, la mia casa ormai non è tanto Baker Street, ma ovunque ci sia tu” ammise John e lo voltò, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “A dire il vero, te lo posso giurare, questo è il Natale più bello della mia vita.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio e John provò tenerezza ad accorgersi che era in imbarazzo. “Ah sì? Anche se non ci sono gli altri?”

“Smettila di fare il finto tonto. Sei perfettamente consapevole del tuo valore nella mia vita.” Ora che l'acqua era calda John prese il bagno di schiuma – pure quello aromatizzato alla cannella – e cominciò a spargerlo sulla pelle di Sherlock, facendo a meno della spugna, come se fosse un olio per massaggi.

“Però è bello sentirtelo dire.” Sherlock fece altrettanto sul suo corpo, poi accostò le labbra al suo orecchio, anche per avere il volto nascosto mentre sussurrava: “Ti amo anch'io.”

John chiuse gli occhi per fermare quel momento nella memoria. Non era la prima volta che se lo dicevano, eppure l'emozione era sempre nuova. Pacato, chiese: “Perché io?”

“Che intendi?”

“Perché non ti sei mai interessato agli altri, ma mi trovi così importante? Io non sono niente.”

Sherlock lo guardò basito ora, sbattendo le palpebre. Poi riportò la palla in mezzo al campo e, accarezzandogli il braccio, rispose: “Se vieni a letto, forse posso tentare di spiegartelo.”

John ebbe un brivido. Rovente. E non era responsabile l'acqua che scivolava sulla loro pelle. Sherlock gli baciò il collo, il viso e lui fece altrettanto. Poi chiusero l'acqua e si asciugarono l'un l'altro con gli asciugamani caldi e morbidi messi a loro disposizione. Si sentirono entrambi molto meglio, ma per nulla desiderosi di dormire. John in particolar modo sentiva il bisogno di avere Sherlock ancora oltre, quella sera, di tornare a uno stato quasi primigenio con lui, come se non potesse esistere null'altro di più integro e perfetto dei loro corpi nudi allacciati, insieme. Assaporò il profumo della sua pelle bianca e asciutta e poi si lasciò baciare e portare nel letto, spinto e condotto come in una danza, fino a ricaderci sopra dopo aver scostato frettolosamente le lenzuola, col corpo nudo di Sherlock premuto adesso sopra di lui. Che si staccò, passando appagato le mani sul petto di John, fino a scendere sul suo ventre, scivolando verso le cosce. La sua voce vibrava sull'epidermide dell'amante: “Non mi sono mai interessate le altre persone. Invece tu... Mi fai stare bene e mi dai calore in ogni aspetto della vita e tutto quello che mi viene voglia di fare a quel punto è soddisfarti in tutti i modi in mio possesso anche solo per restituirti qualcosa. Quando ti guardo, come adesso, ciò che vedo è un bellissimo strumento di piacere, molto meglio del mio violino. Complicato... Voglio imparare a conoscere tutto alla perfezione, la mappa delle tue zone erogene, i tuoi nervi, le tue fantasie, i punti di pressione... Apprendendo ogni volta una nozione nuova, senza mai avere la sensazione di padroneggiare la totalità delle chiavi segrete del tuo corpo...”

“Sherlock” ansimò John mentre questi smetteva di parlare e faceva scorrere la propria lingua sul suo fianco, accarezzava con le dita il suo sedere e l'interno della sua coscia, scendeva col volto baciando e mordendo la carne più tenera, pizzicandolo davvero con la delicatezza che un bravo musicista rivolge al suo strumento prediletto, come se dovesse trarre anche da lui un suono meraviglioso – e in effetti in un certo senso era proprio così.

“Ah!” esclamò John quando a sorpresa il percorso di quella lingua scese fino al suo buco affondando in esso, descrivendovi dentro dei piccoli cerchi. La sensazione fu dirompente. Non l'aveva mai fatto prima e il dottore arrossì. “N... Non devi!”

Si sentiva in imbarazzo per quel trattamento così intimo. Godeva, eppure era un godimento diverso da quello dell'appagamento spiccio, un piacere che faceva solo aumentare e tendere la sua voglia. Si sporse a guardare e rischiò quasi di venire senza contatto quando osservò quella lingua rossa accentrare le sue attenzioni in quel modo tanto invadente e privato. Si rese conto di avere il sesso bello eretto e, al momento, inutilizzato con sua somma frustrazione.

“Voglio... No, _devo_ scoparti” ansimò con le palpebre sottili.

Sherlock si fermò e sorrise trionfale. Adorava essere pregato.

“Chiedimelo con gentilezza.” Lo fissò con i suoi occhi azzurri e insostenibili.

“Chiedimelo _tu_ con gentilezza” ribatté convinto John e lo afferrò per un polso, torcendoglielo e obbligando Sherlock a invertire le posizioni e ritrovarsi sul letto a pancia in giù; gesto che, in realtà, il detective gli aveva consentito di compiere per sua volontà.

John lo lasciò andare, poi cercò nella valigetta abbandonata altrove il lubrificante che ormai ricordava di portare sempre dietro in caso di _voglie improvvise_. Tornò su Sherlock e gli allargò le gambe, lui non si era mosso. Notò che sbirciava mentre lui, John, percorreva il proprio sesso cospargendolo di olio più volte e pareva piuttosto rapito dalla scena. Con un sorriso di soddisfazione, John si dispose infine su di lui e direzionò il proprio sesso appoggiandolo sul suo buco. Sentì subito la reazione condizionata di Sherlock, che immediatamente rilassò i muscoli per accoglierlo sollevato. E John non fece niente.

Restò fermo un istante. Due. Tese la sua pazienza. Era una tortura pure per John. La cappella arrossata dal desiderio di possesso rimaneva appoggiata lì, all'imboccatura di quella cavità naturale e calda, predisposta al suo ingresso, invitante come un nido o un guanto su misura.

“Che fai?” dovette infine sbottare Sherlock infastidito. “Perché te ne stai fermo?”

Fece il movimento contrario spingendosi indietro, offrendosi priva di ostacoli, ma John a malincuore arretrò di un poco.

“Vediamo se sai chiedermelo tu con gentilezza.”

Sherlock ascoltò, basito, poi protestò: “Oh, andiamo, non essere ridicolo!”

“Anch'io so giocare, se mi ci metto” scherzò vittorioso John continuando ad accarezzare sadicamente il suo buco con il glande bagnato come lui aveva fatto prima con la lingua.

“Non mi piacciono questi giochetti” disse Sherlock e si voltò abbandonando la posizione e afferrando la nuca di John, in modo da averlo adesso ancora sopra di lui, ma faccia a faccia. Era troppo bello e la severità di John cominciava già a tramontare.

“Non ti piacciono.”

“Non da te.”

“E cosa ti piace?” Vide, con sbalordimento, che Sherlock arrossiva e addirittura distoglieva lo sguardo. John si appoggiò sul suo petto a braccia incrociate e lo fissò. “Avanti. Implorami chiedendomi di fare quello che ti piace di più.”

“Voglio solo che, quando sono pronto, tu vada al dunque, senza cercare di farmi disperare.”

John aggrottò la fronte: “Stai dicendo che mi vedi come una sorta di animale da monta di cui accendere semplicemente l'interruttore quando hai voglia?”

Con espressione imperturbabile, Sherlock ci pensò con attenzione come se fosse tra le questioni più importanti della sua carriera, infine disse: “Precisamente.”

“Oh...” John non sapeva se essere più offeso o divertito, ma optò per la seconda. “Le cose stanno così, eh?”

“Esatto. In quella veste dai il meglio di te, e non desidero che cambi una virgola.”

“Molto bene.” John si tirò indietro, fino a stare sulle ginocchia, e invitò deciso Sherlock: “Allora alza subito la groppa, puledro.”

“Smettila.”

“Avanti...”

Un po' in imbarazzo, con la mani appoggiate all'indietro sul letto Sherlock si decise a sollevare il bacino e John ne approfittò subito per riservargli una bella sculacciata. Animale da monta o no, gli era rimasta in corpo la voglia di scherzare.

L'espressione di lesa maestà di Sherlock era impagabile, ma stranamente non protestò mentre John si avvicinava alle sue gambe allargate entrando in lui in pochi secondi e, una volta assunta la posizione favorevole, lo prendeva con le mani per i fianchi. Quando cominciò a spingersi in lui, il ricevente rilasciò la testa indietro, estatico, mentre John espletava quanto richiesto e lo dilatava con la forza di ogni carica, fino a che si trovò affondato completamente nelle sue carni.

“Anche tu... Muoviti anche tu, Sherlock. Vienimi incontro, andiamo. Puoi farlo.”

Questa spinta in opposizione rese l'amplesso ancora più liberatorio, animalesco. Ora Sherlock guardava i loro corpi uniti e ansimava almeno quanto John, la pelle arrossata tra sudore e piacere. Avrebbe voluto abbracciare John, ma doveva per forza tenere le mani sul letto per mantenere quella posizione in cui offriva il bacino alla sua spinta decisamente energica.

John aveva tra le mani un corpo maschile eppure non si era mai sentito tanto attratto da qualcuno, tanto a rischio di arrivare a traguardo prima del tempo. Erano come _destinati_ ad amarsi, come due calamite che avvicinate si attraggono naturalmente e non possono più fare a meno dell'altra.

“Va bene così? Sto facendo troppo forte?” chiese John preoccupato.

“Se osi rallentare... Giuro che non ti perdonerò.”

“Va bene.”

“Mai e poi mai.”

“Il concetto è chiaro” disse John e allora decise di lasciarsi andare, di rilasciare i freni. In pochi minuti si ritrovarono quasi contro la spalliera del letto a respirare l'uno nella bocca dell'altro, John a inseguire ancora violentemente il suo corpo, fino a che l'orgasmo li raggiunse contemporaneamente. Era la prima volta che venivano nello stesso momento e fu una consapevolezza talmente scioccante da togliere il fiato ad entrambi, che quasi si immobilizzarono dopo il picco del piacere, rimanendo incastrati a riacquistare respiro. Per qualche istante furono dimentichi anche dei rispettivi nomi.

“Cazzo...” fu tutto quello che riuscì a buttare fuori John quando il suo cervello scese dalle nuvole e rientrò nei ranghi.

“Già...” disse Sherlock stupito. Era raro vederlo sorpreso di qualcosa. “Sottoscrivo.”

Rimasero allacciati a lungo. Nessuno dei due voleva privarsi della presenza dell'altro. Con qualunque altra persona John trovava fastidioso permanere all'interno del suo corpo una volta passato il piacere, ma Sherlock era inspiegabilmente così accogliente... Così caldo... Così...

“John... Ti stai appisolando?” mormorò il detective divertito.

L'altro trasalì e si rese conto che sì, stava perdendo conoscenza; era molto stanco e i suoi nervi in quel momento si sentivano in pace col mondo, totalmente al sicuro.

“Vuoi dormire mentre sei ancora dentro di me? Sei un individuo strano, John Watson, lasciatelo dire.”

“Se non vuoi che dorma dentro di te tu sforzati di essere meno comodo” scherzò lui. Fece per separarsi ma Sherlock lo trattenne. John sorrise un poco scuotendo la testa.

Alla fine con uno sforzo di coraggio si staccarono, restando però abbracciati su un fianco. John era stanco, però non riusciva a non tenere gli occhi aperti per contemplare Sherlock nella luce soffusa. Ora anche lui sorrideva, mentre gli accarezzava la spalla.

“John Watson... Che farei adesso senza di te” disse Sherlock quasi tra sé.

Il medico si sentì un po' in imbarazzo, ma felice. Non era frequente che Sherlock si lasciasse andare così a parole, anche se il suo affetto era capace di esprimerlo in ogni modo.

Prima che John riuscisse a formulare qualcosa di carino da dire, andò via la luce; l'albero di Natale si spense e pure l'abatjour. Nella stanza restò solo il camino acceso a illuminare un poco. La tormenta che infuriava aveva probabilmente causato un black out.

John trasalì e si sedette: “Devo telefonare alla signora della reception.”

Sherlock però lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò giù: “No, dai, resta qui, va bene lo stesso. Dormiamo. Non dobbiamo fare altro in fondo.”

John dovette convenirne e abbracciò il suo compagno, baciandolo sul viso che intravedeva appena, colpendo con le labbra un punto imprecisato. Doveva essere il suo naso, a occhio e croce. Lo sentì ridere.

“Buon Natale, John” sussurrò Sherlock. “Grazie.”

“E di cosa?”

“Tanto per cominciare di aver affittato la stanza a Baker Street. Di essere diventato il mio partner. Di essere qui. Lo sai.”

“Ma io non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto” rispose John e si accoccolò ancora più contro Sherlock. “Buona notte...E buon Natale.”

Non ammetteva repliche. Era troppo felice per rispondere a Sherlock qualcosa di intelligente e di altrettanto significativo. Ma era certo che lui conoscesse bene i suoi sentimenti. Lui, che poteva leggere ogni contrazione del corpo, ogni moto del viso, ogni linguaggio sepolto nei movimenti, captava senza ombra di dubbio le forme e sfumature che era capace di raggiungere l'adorazione di John per lui. E perciò doveva esserne già persuaso: che non ci fosse luogo più ideale per John che l'essere chiuso in quella stanza tagliata per una volta fuori dal mondo assieme al suo Sherlock. Proprio la notte di Natale.

Non poteva decisamente fargli regalo più bello di questo.

 


End file.
